User identification techniques provide data security in a computer network or other communications system by allowing a given user to prove its identity to one or more other system users before communicating with those users. The other system users are thereby assured that they are in fact communicating with the given user. The users may represent individual computers or other types of terminals in the system. A typical user identification process of the challenge-response type is initiated when one system user, referred to as the Prover, sends certain information in the form of a commitment to another system user, referred to as the Verifier. Upon receipt of the commitment, the verifier sends a challenge to the Prover. The Prover uses the commitment, the challenge, and its private key to generate a response, which is sent to the Verifier. The Verifier uses the commitment, the response and a public key to verify that the response was generated by a legitimate prover. The information passed between the Prover and the Verifier is generated in accordance with cryptographic techniques which insure that eavesdroppers or other attackers cannot interfere with or forge the identification process.
It is well known that a challenge-response user identification technique can be converted to a digital signature technique by the Prover utilizing a one-way hash function to simulate a challenge from a Verifier. In such a digital signature technique, a Prover generates a commitment and applies the one-way hash function to it and a message to generate the simulated challenge. The Prover then utilizes the simulated challenge, the commitment and a private key to generate a digital signature, which is sent along with the message to the Verifier. The Verifier applies the same one-way hash function to the commitment and the message to recover the simulated challenge and uses the challenge, the commitment, and a public key to validate the digital signature.
One type of user identification technique relies on the one-way property of the exponentiation function in the multiplicative group of a finite field or in the group of points on an elliptic curve defined over a finite field. This technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,082 and in C. P. Schnorr, “Efficient Identification and Signatures for Smart Cards,” in G. Brassard, ed., Advances in Cryptology—Crypto '89, Lecture Notes in Computer Science 435, Springer-Verlag, 1990, pp. 239-252. This technique involves the Prover exponentiating a fixed base element g of the group to some randomly selected power k and sending it to the verifier. An instance of the Schnorr technique uses two prime numbers p and q chosen at random such that q divides p−1, and a number g of order q modulo p is selected. The numbers p, q, and g are made available to all users. The private key of the Prover is x modulo q and the public key y of the Prover is g−x modulo p. The Prover initiates the identification process by selecting a random non-zero number z modulo q. The Prover computes the quantity gz modulo p and sends it as a commitment to the Verifier. The Verifies selects a random number w from the set of integers {1,2, . . . , 2t} where t is a security number which depends on the application and in the above-cited article is selected as 72. The Verifier sends w as a challenge to the Prover. The Prover computes a quantity u that is equal to the quantity z+xw modulo q as a response and sends it to the Verifier. The Verifier accepts the Prover as securely identified if gz is found to be congruent modulo p to the quantity guyz.
Another type of user identification technique relies on the difficulty of factoring a product of two large prime numbers. A user identification technique of this type is described in L. C. Guillou and J. J. Quisquater, “A Practical Zero-Knowledge Protocol Fitted to Security Microprocessor Minimizing Both Transmission and Memory,” in C. G. Gunther, Ed. Advances in Cryptology—Eurocrypt '88, Lecture Notes in Computer Science 330, Springer-Verlag, 1988, pp. 123-128. This technique involves a Prover raising a randomly selected argument g to a power b modulo n and sending it to a Verifier. An instance of the Guillou-Quisquater technique uses two prime numbers p and q selected at random, a number n generated as the product of p and q, and a large prime number b also selected at random. The numbers n and b are made available to all users. The private key of the Prover is x modulo n and the public key y of the Prover is x−b modulo n. The Prover initiates the identification process by randomly selecting the number g from the set of non-zero numbers modulo n. The Prover computes the quantity gb modulo n and sends it as a commitment to the Verifier. The Verifier randomly selects a number c from the set of non-zero numbers modulo b and sends c as a challenge to the Prover. The Prover computes the number h that is equal to the quantity gxc modulo n as a response and sends it to the Verifier. The Verifier accepts the Prover as securely identified if gb is found to be congruent modulo n to hbyc.
Although the above-described Schnorr and Guillou-Quisquater techniques can provide acceptable performance in many applications, there is a need for an improved technique which can provide greater computational efficiency than these and other prior art techniques, and which relies for security on features other than discrete logarithms and integer factorization.